There has hitherto been known a multi-winding motor control device for controlling, by use of a plurality of inverters, a multi-winding motor which has a plurality of windings in one motor. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes control in which interference between current control systems of the respective windings is compensated to bring them into a non-interference state.
However, Patent Literature 1 does not describe control in the case of occurrence of a short circuit failure in switching elements that constitute the inverter, for example.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-153585 A (corresponding to US 2003/0085683)